Special gift, special kiss
by psychoarea
Summary: Warna biru yang indah seolah menggambarkan langit cerah yang mengingatkanku pada sosok itu. Aku menyukainya, langit biru yang membuat hatiku tenang saat aku mulai bertemu denganmu. KurokoxOC/OCxKuroko. Warning! Gaje summary and story, fanfic uji coba untuk seseorang /plak/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Absurd, gaje, typo berceceran :3**

* * *

Pada hari yang telah lalu, kusadari semuanya terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. Kenangan manis serta suka cita di musim yang lalu tak bisa terlupakan begitu saja. Hari-hari yang indah telah berakhir, masa yang buruk pun tenggelam bersama waktu yang terus berputar. Kini hari esok menyambut, mengucapkan salam pertama di pagi yang cerah ini.

Hari ini memang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi pun akan berganti siang, kemudian matahari siang itu perlahan akan terbenam dalam senja hingga akhirnya menghilang saat malam tiba. Tetapi di hari ini mungkin aku harus bersyukur karena masih dapat hidup diusiaku yang tak lagi kanak-kanak. 17 tahun, usia yang cukup dewasa bukan? Ya, semoga saja demikian.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki menuju jendela kamarku, membukanya secara perlahan dan saat itu aku dapat merasakan sejuknya minggu pagi ditanggal kelahiranku ini. _'Otanjoubi omedetou'_ aku berucap dalam hati. Seraya membuat permohonan kecil, aku memejamkan mataku dan mengucapkan beberapa permohonan dalam hatiku. Semoga saja terkabul, tak harus semua memang tetapi kuharap sesuatu yang baik akan terus berjalan beriringan bersamaku.

Beranjak dari jendela kamarku, seraya mencari sesuatu aku kembali lagi ke tempat tidurku dan akhirnya aku menemukan benda yang kucari, sebuah ponsel. Dengan sangat perlahan aku membuka satu demi satu pesan masuk yang berisikan ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun'. Aku tersenyum saat membaca ucapan-ucapan itu, mulai dari yang singkat hingga sebuah pesan yang amat panjang dari teman maupun sahabatku. Mungkin saat ini aku hanya dapat mengucapkan terima kasih secara tak langsung.

Aku terus menyusuri pesan masuk dalam ponselku dan pandanganku menajam saat aku membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk pagi ini. Sebuah ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun' dari sosok itu, seseorang yang telah lama ku sukai. Memang hanya ucapan singkat seperti yang lainnya, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa semakin bersemangat di hari ini karena dirinya. Aku ingin hari esok secepatnya datang karena aku sudah merasa jenuh akan libur panjang ini. Aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku ke sekolah, bertemu dengan teman-temanku dan tentu saja bertemu dengannya yang tak jarang terlihat tengah berlatih dengan tim basketnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, semoga hari esok menyenangkan," Gumamku lirih, disertai senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahku.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya aku sampai di hari ini, hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang akhir semester. Rasanya ingin tersenyum sepanjang jalan saat membayangkan saat-saat yang indah kembali datang untuk kesekian kalinya. Terutama membayangkan saat dimana aku dapat melihatnya bermain basket lagi. Melihat dirinya yang keren tengah mengoper bola pada Aomine-kun yang tak lain adalah cahayanya dalam bermain basket. Serta mendengar suara decitan sepatu di lapangan basket sekolahku.

Aku terus membayangkannya, sedetik sebelum seseorang datang menyapaku.

"_Ohayou_,"

Ucap sosok itu, seorang pemuda berambut _baby blue_ yang kini berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Sontak aku sedikit terkejut karena kehadirannya yang selalu saja tiba-tiba. Terlebih lagi aku memang sedang berkhayal tentang dirinya. Aku akui ini sedikit memalukan.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu."

Masih dengan nada datarnya, sosok itu tetap berjalan beriringan denganku dan kusadari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berjalan beriringan dengan sosok itu. Terlebih lagi berjalan beriringan dengannya saat menuju ke sekolah dan— ini adalah perjalanan yang cukup panjang karena jarak rumahku ke sekolah memang cukup jauh.

Benarkah ini terjadi? Mungkin jika aku adalah Rea dan Tetsu-kun adalah Akashi-kun, aku tak aneh dengan pemandangan seperti ini karena mereka memang sepasang kekasih dan tentu saja mereka sudah sering pulang-pergi ke sekolah bersama. Tetapi aku dan Tetsu-kun? Kami hanya sebatas teman tak akrab yang hanya kenal nama dan wajah.

"Ada apa?"

Ah, untuk kedua kalinya sosok itu menarik diriku dari khayalan nista yang selalu saja datang tiba-tiba seperti saat ini.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok Tetsu-kun."

Aku sedikit tersenyum padanya dan kulihat dirinya juga tersenyum padaku walaupun senyuman itu terlihat sangat samar dan hampir tak terlihat. Ya, memang beginilah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_,"

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya secara langsung walaupun sudah berlalu satu hari sejak ulang tahunmu kemarin."

"_Un, arigatou_ Tetsu-kun."

"Ya,"

Setelah itu kami hanya berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang membuka topik pembicaraan dan Tetsu-kun kembali sibuk dengan buku yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Untuk mencari kesibukan lain akhirnya aku membuka ponselku, tentu saja hanya untuk mengecek pesan masuk yang ada di dalamnya. Untunglah terdapat satu pesan masuk saat itu. Dan— isi pesan itu—

**_"Percepat langkah kalian dan katakan pada Tetsuya hari ini ada rapat strategi mendadak sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Atau—"_**

**GLEK—**

Seketika aku mematung saat membaca pesan masuk itu. Memang hanya sebuah pesan masuk biasa, tetapi jika pesan itu dikirim oleh raja ib— maksudku Akashi-kun maka pesan itu sedikit (coret) terlalu mengerikan saat membacanya karena penuh dengan nada memerintah yang _absolute_. Terlebih lagi dari mana dirinya tau bahwa aku sedang bersama Tetsu-kun? Apakah dirinya adalah seorang _stalker_? Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Akashi-kun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rea yang memang hoby _stalking_ itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tiga kali, sebanyak itukah Tetsu-kun menyadarkanku dari lamunanku?

"I-itu,"

"Apa?"

"Baru saja Akashi-kun mengirimku pesan, dan—"

"Dan?"

Dan? Kutunjukan saja ponselku pada Tetsu-kun. Biarkan dia sendiri yang membaca isi pesan dari sang kapten. Awalnya Tetsu-kun sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja aku mengacungkan ponselku tepat dihadapannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Hah... untunglah Tetsu-kun tak berkata hal-hal aneh seperti mengataiku bodoh atau apalah itu. Memang sih tak mungkin karena sifat Tetsu-kun jauh berbeda dengan Aomine-kun yang hoby mengatai orang lain. Atau dengan Midorima-kun yang _tsundere_-nya sudah sangat akut.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas sebelum Akashi-kun melemparkan guntingnya."

"Eh? I-iya."

Memang benar, lebih cepat lebih baik. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau menarik tanganku? Apa kau tak tau rasanya berdebar-debar? Arggh— sudahlah lupakan khayalan nista yang mungkin akan muncul karena kejadian ini.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK—**

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar setelah sebelumnya kami memasuki ruangan itu. Tentu saja aku dan Tetsu-kun tak mungkin melakukan tindakan sekasar itu pada pintu _gym_ yang malang tersebut. Tetapi entah mengapa orang ini selalu melakukannya.

"Aomine-kun,"

Ucapku dan Tetsu-kun bersamaan saat melihat sesosok pemuda berkulit tan yang baru saja melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pintu gym yang malang itu. Tetapi beberapa pasang matanya seolah berkata _'Abaikan saja orang itu.'_

"Yoo,"

Dengan santainya Aomine-kun memasang wajah yang murni seperti orang yang tak melakukan tindak kekerasan apapun. Baiklah, hal tersebut sukses membuat Kise-kun serta Momoi _facepalm_. Kemudian Midorima-kun hanya menatap Aomine-kun sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Lalu, Murasakibara-kun seperti biasa hanya sibuk dengan kudapan tercintanya.

**CEKRES— **

Suara apa itu? Tentu saja suara benda yang sangat familiar untuk kelima pemuda pelangi itu. Apalagi kalau bukan suara gunting yang tengah dimainkan oleh seseorang.

** GLEK—**

Seketika kami menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah sang pemilik gunting itu tengah menyeringai lebar. Benar-benar mengerikan.

_'Matilah kau Aomine Daiki.'_

Lebih baik diam, dari pada bersuara sama dengan mati. Terlebih lagi mati dicabik-cabik oleh gunting, sungguh kematian yang tak elit bukan?

"Kau terlambat satu menit Aomine Daiki."

Ucap sang pemilik gunting yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda berambut merah serta bermanik heterokomia ini masih terus memainkan guntingnya sehingga membuat suara **_'cekres-cekres-cekres-cekres'_** entah berapa kali.

Dan akhirnya adegan penyiksaan oleh sang gunting pun kembali dimulai. Oke, skip saja kejadian tak pantas diumbar itu. Memang tak jarang hal ini terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Oke minna, sebenarnya ini fanfic uji coba *mana ada woy* soalnya saya disuruh bikin fanfic buat ultah temen saya *padahal mah saya kagak bisa* maunya sih langsung aja oneshot tapi panjang banget ya udah deh jadi dipotong-potong gini /syalalala~plak/ terlebih lagi pake OC ==" makannya saya bingung :3 mana OC-nya dua lagi ya. Tadi udah disebut-sebut kan yang satu lagi si Rea pacarnya Akashi /plak/ itu sebenarnya Reader dan saya potong jadi 'Rea' wkwkkw /dikubur/ alasannya yaitu karena saya mau bikin Akashi x Reader tapi gak bisa-bisa /jleb/

Karena ini uji coba maka dari itu saya minta reviewnya ya, kritik dan saran yang membangun atau membuat fanfic absurd ini menjadi bagus/cling-cling/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

* * *

.

.

.

"Pssst... Rea,"

Aku sedikit berbisik saat memanggil sosok gadis yang tengah sibuk membaca komik di sampingku. Aku memang sengaja mengecilkan nada suaraku karena saat ini pelajaran sejarah tengah berlangsung.

"Hmm, ada apa?"

Sejenak Rea mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sebelum matanya kembali menyusuri halaman demi halaman komik yang ia sembunyikan dibalik buku sejarah yang tebal itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau membaca komik saat jam pelajaran berlangsung?"

Tanyaku pada sang maniak komik ini. Entah mengapa dirinya santai-santai saja seolah tak ada guru di depan sana.

"Aku bosan,"

"Kalau itu sih aku juga."

"Bukannya kau sedang memikirkan Kuroko?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Benar kan?"

Ukh, mulai lagi. Rea selalu saja menyangkut pautkan sesuatu dengan Tetsu-kun. Memang sih aku sedang memikirkan Tetsu-kun, tetapi tidak bisakah dirinya tak menebak isi fikiranku sekali saja? Mustahil! Selain hoby _stalking _serta maniak komik dan anime, Rea juga sangat jitu dalam menebak fikiran orang. Mungkin untung-untungan sih.

"Kau sendiri juga pasti tengah membuat khayalan nista tentang Akashi-kun sambil membaca komik itu, iya kan?"

"Ya, benar sekali."

Rea mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Entah mengapa itu sedikit membuatku merinding. Bisa-bisanya ia membaca komik ditengah jam pelajaran seperti ini, terlebih lagi sambil mengkhayalkan hal-hal nista tentang Akashi-kun.

**KRING—**

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi dan Rea mengakhiri kegiatan membacanya saat sensei itu menutup jam pelajaran membosankan ini. Terlalu membosankan, untunglah aku sedang memikirkan Tetsu-kun jadi tak terlalu membosankan. Sudahlah lupakan, benar-benar memalukan.

"Oh, ya! _Otanjoubi omedetou na _Ritsu-chan hehe..."

Ucap Rea secara tiba-tiba sambil menatapku dengan tatapan **_'bling-bling'_** seperti tatapan andalan Kise-kun saat menghadapi fansnya.

"_Arigatou_,"

"Maaf ya aku belum memberikanmu hadiah. Fuh, aku malas pergi kemana pun saat liburan hahaha."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memberikanku dua kali lipat."

"Ya ya, baiklah Ritsuka."

"Hehehe, hanya bercanda kok."

"Jika benar juga tak apa karena aku akan memintanya pada Kuroko hohoho."

Rea tertawa iseng seolah menggodaku. Ya, ini memang sudah biasa semenjak aku bercerita bahwa aku menyukai Tetsu-kun dan Rea juga bercerita tentang orang yang disukainya. Orang itu tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

"Oh ya, aku punya info baru tentang Kuroko."

Hah? Info baru? Dasar _stalker_.

"Apa?"

"Begini, jadi..."

Rea menceritakan secara detail hasil _stalking-_nya dan poin-poin penting dari info yang diberikan Rea yaitu— Pertama, Tetsu-kun berteman baik dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro yang tak lain adalah putra dari teman ibuku. Kedua, Tetsu-kun tak lagi dekat atau didekati oleh gadis manapun termasuk Momoi yang memang menyukai Tetsu-kun. Lalu yang ketiga— inilah yang sedikit membuatku senang, Momoi sepertinya sudah tak lagi mengejar cinta Tetsu-kun karena dirinya menyadari perasaannya pada Aomine-kun bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, hingga akhirnya menurut Rea mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih kelak dikemudian hari.

"Bagaimana? Info yang bagus bukan?"

"Ya, kau memang ahli _stalking_."

"Hohoh tentu saja."

"Um, Rea aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,"

Ya, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini sudah lama sih tetapi tak enak saja menanyakannya karena terkesan terlalu pribadi.

"Apa? Tentang Kuroko lagi?"

"Bukan, ini tentang Akashi-kun."

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukainya. Hahaha bercanda."

"Begini, jadi— apa kau dan Akashi-kun sudah pernah berciuman?"

Hening,

"HAH?"

Hanya itulah jawaban Rea dan kufikir ini bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang wajar. Terutama ekspresi wajah Rea yang entah mengapa seperti orang yang baru saja terkena remedial disemua mata pelajaran.

"Belum,"

Akhirnya Rea menjawab santai sambil terus memakan lolipop yang ia minta dari Murasakibara-kun.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena tidak mungkin aku yang menyerang duluan! Dan apa kau tau? Akashi itu terlalu dingin seperti besi yang terkikis oleh salju. Terlebih lagi dia itu sedikit (banyak) psikopat."

Rea, sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan menilai Akashi-kun. Menilai? Coret saja kata itu, lebih tepat menghina Akashi-kun. Andai orang itu tau pasti gunting telah melayang dan menancap tepat di belakangmu saat ini.

"Memangnya Akashi-kun tak pernah menyerangmu?"

"Pernah dengan gunting."

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh."

Setelah percakapan yang panjang dengan topik tersebut, akhirnya kami menyudahinya karena Rea baru ingat bahwa dirinya dipanggil oleh ketua club sastra yang ia ikuti. Yah, mau apa lagi sekarang aku hanya sedang memainkan ponselku (lagi) karena tak ada kerjaan lain. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Atap sekolah, kurasa lima belas menit cukup untuk bersantai disana.

* * *

Sesampainya di atap sekolah aku merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut rambutku seolah mengucapkan selamat datang. Disini memang sangat tenang dan nyaman karena aku dapat menyendiri disini, merasakan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan sambil memandang langit bitu yang amat luas. Langit biru yang indah, warnanya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang—

"Ritsu-san,"

Ya, seseorang dan benar saja orang itu adalah—

"Tetsu-kun! Se-sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hanya menikmati waktu istirahatku. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Um, mungkin sama sepertimu."

"Apa kau suka berada disini?"

Setelah merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku, Tetsu-kun terlihat memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali menatapku. Fikiranku mulai memasuki dunia fiksi sejenak saat melihat wajah tampannya disampingku. Untunglah aku segera sadar sebelum ia menyadarkanku.

"Ya, sangat suka karena saat berada disini aku semakin mengingat sosok itu."

Eh? Apa yang kubicarakan? Tidak mungkin aku membicarakan orang yang ku maksud pada orang yang ku maksud kan? Apakah sesaat tadi aku kembali terjatuh ke dunia fiksiku?

"Seseorang?"

"I-itu— ah, ia orang itu Rea! Ya, Rea karena ia pernah berkata padaku saat melihat langit biru fikirannya seolah melayang dan menjadi sangat tenang."

Bohong! Bukan Rea! Tetapi tidak mungkin aku berkata bahwa aku selalu dan semakin mengingat sosokmu saat menatap langit biru itu.

"Hahaha kalian benar-benar mirip ya,"

Mirip? Apanya? Terlebih lagi— Tetsu-kun tertawa? Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat Tetsu-kun yang datar tertawa seperti itu. Manis, sangat manis melebihi _vanilla shake_ yang biasa diminumnya.

"Aku? Mirip Rea? Itu tidak mungkin Tetsu-kun."

"Kalian mirip,"

"Apanya?"

"Saat itu aku dan Rea-san tak sengaja pulang bersama. Di sore itu langit senja nampak begitu indah dengan warna merah keemasan dan Rea-san berkata bahwa ia sangat suka langit senja. Saat itu pula aku bertanya alasannya menyukai langit senja dan ia menjawab 'karena Ritsu bilang langit senja itu indah, warnanya membuatnya tenggelam dalam keindahan langit senja itu' bukankah kalian mirip?"

"Hah... Tetsu-kun, Rea itu hanya mengelak saja."

"Mengelak?"

"Ya, karena saat melihat langit senja yang terlintas bukanlah aku tetapi Akashi-kun,"

Benar, Rea hanya mengelak sama sepertiku saat ini. Anehnya kenapa kami mengelak dengan cara yang sama? Membuat alasan yang sama hanya karena langit biru serta langit senja yang mengingatkan kami pada kedua orang itu.

"Begitu ya, ternyata tak hanya diriku yang berfikir demikian."

"Eh? Jadi kau juga berfikir seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja karena langit senja dengan warna merah keemasan itu benar-benar mirip Akashi-kun yang terlihat indah dengan manik heterokomianya."

"Benar, Akashi-kun memang sangat indah,"

Hah? Akashi-kun? Kenapa dia? Lalu kenapa Tetsu-kun menatapku dengan tatapan seolah berkata _'Jadi kau menyukai Akashi-kun juga?'_ sungguh itu tak benar! Aku hanya memujinya sedikit sesuai fakta yang menghubungkannya dengan langit senja. Tak ada maksud yang lebih ataupun melebih-lebihkan seperti yang kau fikirkan Tetsu-kun.

"Bukan! Aku tak menyukai Akashi-kun, aku hanya—"

"Ya, karena Akashi-kun sudah memiliki Rea-san."

Apa-apaan itu? Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Tetsu-kun yang tadi sempat tersenyum bahkan tertawa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Berubah menjadi raut wajah seseorang yang seperti— err— menyesali sesuatu. Apa yang ia sesali? Apakah ia menyesal karena telah berbicara denganku saat ini?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**See you last capter (?)**


End file.
